Conquistarte con Chocolate
by Kiss Me Again
Summary: Después de comer chocolate te sientes como un dios, como si pudieras conquistar a los enemigos, liderar ejércitos, atraer a los amantes." Según dicen: pero funcionará con Sakura Kinomoto?
1. Chapter 1

**Conquistarte con chocolate**

**By**

**Kiss Me Again**

"_Después de comer chocolate te sientes como un dios, como si pudieras conquistar a los enemigos, liderar ejércitos, atraer a los amantes." Según dicen: pero funcionará con Sakura Kinomoto?_

**Disclaimer****:** Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura no me pertenecen.

"_**Valor**__ "– _se repetía un castaño de ojos ámbar. Mientras caminaba como autómata al instituto.

El chico paso una mano por sus desordenados cabellos, y sus ojos ámbares se posaron con timidez, en la silueta que iba acompañada al instituto por Tomoyo Daidouji, su mejor amiga y prima, iban unos pasos más delante de él.

Que podría salir mal – Nada – debo estar completamente loco para pensar que todo se arruinara – _"__**Positivo**__" – _debo ser positivo – murmuraba más para sí, que para el ojiazul ingles que lo acompañaba, y lo miraba divertido, tratando de ahogar una sonora carcajada. Pero eso no lo privaba de picar un poco al ambarino.

– Así que la "Pequeña Sakura" se despertó temprano hoy, no te parece algo raro Syaoran?

– Si eso creo – respondió confundido, la verdad estaba muy distraído como para prestarle atención a Hiraguizawa.

– Y no te parece que hoy está más alegre que otros días? ¿Sera porque hoy es San Valentín? También está más mm… linda?

– Si es linda – suspiró – _"__**y vaya que lo era**__" – _pensó.

– Lo dices porque es linda o será que te gusta?

– No ella de verdad me gusta – suspiró – un momento – se interrumpió, eso lo dije o lo pensé – _"__**idiota no lo pensaste, acabas de meter la pata**__" – "__**que esperas arréglalo**__"_

– No..lo q…- intento decir

– Yo.. he… – balbuceaba – _"__**miente**__",_ _"__**miente**__"._

– No lo que pa.. pasa es qq.. que le le gusta a un amigo mío! – el ojiazul enarco una ceja, divertido de la peor mentira que pudo haberse inventado el ambarino – Qué!, No me veas así, me pones nervioso – contesto con voz ahogada el castaño.

– Todo saldrá bien – le dijo el ojiazul, pero por la mirada confusa que le dio el castaño este no entendió porque lo decía, pero era divertido saber "cosas" que los demás no. – _"__**Será divertido**__"_ – pensó esbozando una de sus misteriosas sonrisas.

El lunes había llegado siendo sinónimo de clases, a Sakura no le costó levantarse, no porque madrugara, o sus tres despertadores la hubieran rescatado del mundo de los sueños, o Touya hubiera entrado como bólido a su habitación, gritando como primate "_**Monstruo se te hace tarde**_". No había sido mucho peor que eso, su adorada prima y mejor amiga Tomoyo, había azotado la puerta, tirado de las sabanas y el cobertor de ositos que tenía su cama, y la tiro al suelo, _**"literalmente" **_y en ese orden, con la excusa de que hoy podría conocer a mi príncipe azul y vivir una melosa historia de amor. _**"Si claro"**_. Para cualquier adolescente _**"normal" **_ese incidente en mi habitación se debería a que tenemos un examen de Matemáticas, que por cierto olvide y recién recuerdo que tenemos hoy en las dos primeras y _**"malditas"**_ horas y no a que también es "**San Valentín**". Sería una mañana difícil, después de desayunar a la velocidad de la luz, porque a pesar de despertar y arreglarme para ir al instituto y contando con el tiempo suficiente para desayunar, Tomoyo me arrastro de casa sin contemplaciones.

Pero a pesar de mi mal humor, por el brusco despertar, me sentía felíz, no por Matemáticas, sino por él, él se preguntaran ustedes, pues la verdad me gusta alguien, y con solo pensar que lo veré, el día mágicamente se arregla, pero me desanima pensar que estará ocupado vaciando su casillero de estúpidas cartitas de amor y "chocolates" de su _**"**__**club de admiradoras**__**"**_, las muy descaradas.

Íbamos caminando a paso tranquilo al instituto, Tomoyo se dedicaba a contarme de no sé qué programa que vio anoche sobre no sé qué, el punto es que iba tan sumida en mis pensamientos de como espantar a las ofrecidas esas que andan tras **Li**, imaginando las posibles máquinas de tortura que podría utilizar con ellas, que solo me percate de ello cuando cruzábamos las puertas del instituto.

Agradecí no tener percances durante el trayecto, caminando como _**"zombie" **_maldiciendo a admiradoras y rezando por dentro para que algo me salvara de un deficiente en mi próximo examen de Matemáticas.

– Buenos días – Salude al entrar al salón y pasar a sentarme en mi puesto.

– Tiene que ser hoy – se repetía el castaño.

– Debo decírselo – dijo en un susurro.

– Pero y si me rechaza, no podría soportarlo – continuo ensimismado.

– Buenos días Li – Saludo Yamazaki.

– Buenos días Yamazaki – respondió serio.

– Así que problemas de amor – afirmo Takashi.

– Ehh… pues… si… si, un poco – contesto el ambarino con las orejas rojas.

– Prueba con un chocolate te ayudará – le dijo amistosamente Takashi a su avergonzado amigo.

– ¿Chocolate? – pregunto dudoso.

– Si veras en la antigüedad, el chocolate no era considerado solo una simple golosina, se decía que tenía poderes místicos, pues al comer chocolate te sentías como un dios, y podías ser tan fuerte como Apolo el dios del Sol, tan astuto como Ares el dios de la guerra para así poder conquistar a tus enemigos, ser un gran estratega como Alejandro Magno para liderar ejércitos, y atraer a los amantes como Eros el dios del Amor – relataba Takashi

– Además también se podía utilizar como veneno, pues… – hasta que fue interrumpido por una chica de graciosas coletas Chiharu, que se lo llevaba de la oreja.

– Takashi Yamazaki cuantas veces te he dicho que dejes de decir mentiras – grito exasperada la castaña mientras se alejaba con su amigo por el pasillo.

– Será cierto que _**"Después de comer chocolate te sientes como un dios, como si pudieras conquistar a los enemigos, liderar ejércitos, atraer a los amantes."**_ – pero funcionará con Sakura Kinomoto? – se dijo

– Nada se pierde con intentar – afirmo con decisión y un brillo en sus ojos ámbar – en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale.

– No puedo perder soy apuesto, atlético, encantador y sobre todo **Sexy** – _**"Soy Perfecto"**_

– Hey "Señor Yo soy Perfecto" es hora de entrar al salón – le dijo un divertido Eriol, – _**"definitivamente no me perderé esto" – **_pensó.

**Continuará**.

**Nota de Autora:**Primera historia, con mucha emoción de poder presentarla, no soy muy buena escribiendo me considero pésima, pues tengo muchas deficiencias, pero tengo todas las ganas de esforzarme y compensarlas, por mucho tiempo me he dedicado simplemente a la lectura de muchas historias, sumergiendo mi mente en tantas tramas, de todo tipo admirando en silencio a muchas/os de ustedes, así que espero que compartan conmigo sus opiniones, buenas o malas son bienvenidas.

_**Gracias por leer. U.U**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Conquistarte con chocolate**

**By**

**Kiss Me Again**

"_Después de comer chocolate te sientes como un dios, como si pudieras conquistar a los enemigos, liderar ejércitos, atraer a los amantes." Según dicen: pero funcionará con Sakura Kinomoto?_

**Disclaimer****:** Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura no me pertenecen.

* * *

Fue solo una "_**suerte**_", una simple "_**casualidad**_", o debería decir "_**fatalidad**_", no importa mucho cual fue la causa que desencadeno el efecto, sino que lo que si interesa es el resultado, uno muy bueno para mi "no examen de Matemáticas", uno muy malo para la profesora Akane, pues ella se llevó la peor parte, tuvo un "**bochornoso** **accidente**" tuvo la mala suerte de levantarse con el pie izquierdo luego de despertar de golpe para darse cuenta de que iba a llegar tarde a su trabajo, y en sus carreras por ducharse y alistarse, piso el jabón con el que se duchaba, y se resbalo, cayendo todo su peso en su _**"…"**_ bueno ustedes entenderán, cuando les cuente sobre su lesión, que fue dolorosa en hueso sacro, si como ven, la pobre sufrió una rotura del sacro, aunque no fue una gran caída la suya, deben tener en cuenta que ella es una mujer "_**mayor**_" y supongo de huesos débiles, en fin, fue como dice Hiraguizawa cuando se hace al misterioso "las coincidencias no existen solo lo inevitable", una mañana fatídica para la profesora Akane y el salón B libre las dos primeras horas. Mientras estas y otras reflexiones se daban en mi interior Tomoyo y Rika traban de hablarme, que como me doy cuenta, pues sus manos pasan delante de mi rostro buscando alguna señal de que ya baje de mi nube.

– Sakura – gritaba Rika casi desesperada

– Eh? – dijo la castaña

– Sakura te estábamos diciendo que ya que la profesora Akane falto debido a su accidente y que se encuentra en el hospital, si podríamos ir a buscar a Chiharu al patio, ya que se perdió hace un rato ya, Tomoyo y yo suponemos que fue a evitar que Yamazaki siga con sus mentiras – contesto Rika con tono maternal. – Vamos – sugirió.

– Eh ss… si lo siento, vamos chicas – respondió Sakura con una gotita en la cabeza, de tan solo imaginar cómo Chiharu gritaba y golpeaba a su compañero, pero su reacción se debía también en que no podía creer que hubiera alguien a parte de "_**ella**_" de caer en las mentiras de Yamazaki.

– Oigan muchachas porque Chiharu sigue tratando a si a Yamazaki, creí que ellos dos eran novios, no sé – pregunto la esmeralda, por el extraño comportamiento de su amiga con su supuesto novio.

– Hay Sakurita, es la costumbre, esos dos están cómodos así con su relación – observo Tomoyo con un poco de gracia – no serían Chiharu y Yamazaki, sino dos extraños no crees – replicó.

– Supongo que tienes razón Tommy – dijo Sakura con una gran sonrisa.

– ¿Y Romeo qué tal va tu plan de conquista?

– ¿Qué? Nno see… deqq me habbl… as – dijo con voz entrecortada el castaño

– Te vi hablando con Takashi y sin querer escuche su historia – dijo Eriol con una sonrisa – vamos Syaoran deja de fingir que sé que te mueres por "_Kinomoto_" – siguió comentando como si nada – pero no te aflijas que te ayudare – continuo con una sonrisa tímida.

– Yo pues… – suspiro e inspiro tres veces antes de continuar – está bien pero si lo arruinas me hare cargo de hacer de tu vida un infierno – dijo fríamente y se dio la vuelta saliendo del salón con paso lento, tenía mucho en que pensar y tiempo de sobra ya que la profesora por problemas de salud no pudo asistir al examen, problema que hizo reír a toda la clase por cierto, resonando los murmullos de burlas, como "que vieja que es sus huesos deben ser fósiles", "que clase de ciega es que no vio que caía de culo", y otros peores que no quiero ni recordar, no me cae tan mal la profesora, soy muy bueno en Matemáticas, y no tengo quejas ya que soy su alumno favorito, y no estoy siendo modesto, lo soy.

– Donde se habrá metido – se preguntaba mirando a ambos lados del pasillo, consulto con su reloj y solo habían transcurrido 20 minutos desde que el director paso por el salón comunicando la terrible noticia, bueno no tan terrible para algunos como para Sakura, que estaba que no podía dar crédito a lo que sus oídos escuchaban, no es de suponer mal que ella no había estudiado para el examen de hoy, y no la culpa las Matemáticas nunca han sido lo suyo, tal vez por eso su materia preferida es Deportes, y eso se confirma ya que es capitana de las porristas de Seijo, y la mejor en atletismo, ninguna actividad física es un problema para ella. – Justo ahora que quería verla – suspiro con pesar – pero que le diría– no es una buena idea concluyo.

– "_**Revisare mi casillero aprovechando el tiempo**_" – pensó – "_**es mejor, antes que una estampida de mujeres se me venga encima con un montón de bobas declaraciones de amor**_" – lo único bueno son los chocolates – se dijo.

– Veinticinco – dijo ausente el castaño de ojos ámbar con la mirada fija en un punto de la habitación, perdido en el descubrimiento que hizo en su casillero – vaya – suspiro.

– ¿veinticinco?, de que hablas _pequeño lobo –_comento un divertido Eriol por la cara de su compañero.

– De esto – señalo una bolsa de color rojo con cintas blancas – veinticinco chocolates en mi casillero – completo.

– ¿Te dejaron todos esos chocolates en tu casillero? – pregunto el ojiazul sorprendido.

– No solo fueron chocolates, también me dejaron unas 37 cartas, 12 de ellas con fotos bastante sugerentes en lencería, 2 de ellas sin sujetador, pero… pero… hay una que… – contesto el castaño sin abandonar su rostro de confusión.

– ¿Qué? ¿Hay más? – contesto Eriol ya ofuscado por la lentitud de su amigo en terminar su relato – vamos escúpelo ya – apuro al castaño.

– Bueno es que hay un chico que me dejo una declaración y una foto completamente desnudo, y con una invitación detrás de ella para… "_**Dios**_" no puedo ni decirlo…

– … –

– … –

– Ya di algo – contesto enojado el castaño con las cejas fruncidas. – …– y el ojiazul solto semejante carcajada.

– "_**Ay Syao estas más bueno que comer pollo con la mano**_" – dijo un lloroso Eriol por las risas, leyendo el mensaje escrito detrás de la foto.

**_Continuará..._**

* * *

**Nota de** Autora: Wow tan rapido es sabdo , esta semana se me paso muy rapido, U.U se vienen semanas dificiles y materias de la universidad que rendir,agradezco a los que leen y me tienen en alerta, muchas gracias, en especial a Himeko Tomoyo Daidouji, gracias mil linda, sos una gran amiga. nos vemos el martes?

Besos.


End file.
